


【诺灿】作死小日常

by meggieyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieyu/pseuds/meggieyu
Summary: 肉很柴，激情无脑产物国庆快乐🌸





	【诺灿】作死小日常

李东赫给李帝努下了点药，一种alpha的催情剂，本着让人也体会一下发情的难熬的小心思。

可他并没有料到李帝努the show下班时在公司门口碰到一个发情的女omega粉丝，在这样的双重刺激下，饶是李帝努这种绝世好alpha也有hold不住的时候。

只是李东赫没有想过，李帝努控制不住的时候比他想象的要恐怖的多。

如期的闻到空气中逐渐弥漫开来的牛奶香，从客厅飘入卧室，李东赫躺在床上偷笑，想着待会儿怎么整人。脑海里构想着李帝努被他以身体不适拒绝，然后隐忍着打算去浴室自己解决的模样笑出声。

不过，李东赫可能高兴地太早了。

当李帝努带着强势alpha信息素的味道出现在房门口时，李东赫笑不出来了，omega的本能被调出来，他开始害怕起来。

李帝努敛着眸子，墨色的眼睛里翻滚着情欲，李东赫觉得自己会被这眼神烫伤，李帝努看着他的样子，像豹子盯着猎物，仿佛下一秒就要扑过来将他撕碎。

李帝努在李东赫面前把水蓝色的T-shirt一脱，锻炼健硕的身材就这么暴露在空气里，抽下皮带往地下一扔，踱着步子就向他走来。

“李帝努……”尝试着叫人却没得到任何回应，恐惧慢慢从心里溢出，不自觉地往床铺里退。

李帝努拎着李东赫的领子把人一把扯起，往地下摔。李东赫膝盖磕的生疼，发着抖不可置信地看着面前一脸冷漠的人。

李帝努不顾人疼痛的抓着李东赫头发让他跪在自己的面前，脱下裤子，将人的脸往下半身压。

内裤已经撑起了一个小帐篷，omega在强大的alpha气势下不由自主地臣服，纵使有些难为情和恐惧，李东赫还是伸出舌头舔弄对方发烫的部位。

隔着布料的挑逗太过蜻蜓点水，李帝努没有让人继续，直接拉下了内裤，前端还冒着白浊的炙热直接弹到了对方脸上。

过于宏大的尺寸和滚烫的柱身让李东赫害怕，接下来会发生些什么他不敢想，颤着身体向后退，再被人扯着头发一把拽回来，嘴被人用手指捅开，搅弄着他的舌头，模仿着交合的样子。

李东赫从来没被李帝努这么对待过，一时羞愤难当，合上牙关，咬了人一口。李帝努感到疼痛地抽回手，然后，反手给了人一巴掌。

痛感太过清晰，没一会儿脸上就泛起红印，李东赫捂着脸，还没反应过来，又被人扣着双手甩到床上。

裤子被人毫不留情地扒下，跪趴在床上，没有任何扩张，李帝努就这么硬生生顶了进来。

“啊——”

李东赫控制不住地尖叫出声，omega即使适合做这件事，这样直接来也够呛，何况李东赫的发情期还要很久才到。

李帝努好像根本就不在乎他的死活，没有任何爱抚，一挺进来就开始全力以赴地顶撞，仿佛要把李东赫操进床里。

“…停…下…停下…好疼…李…帝努…我好疼…”

没有快感，只有疼痛，想要逃离，又被人握着腰拖回来，李东赫哭着求人停下，泪水流在枕巾上，晕开一圈水渍，手紧紧拽着床单。

他就这样被李帝努操射了，逐渐高潮的身体一阵战栗，身后的地方绞绞紧又舒张，没多久便被人按住灌入一股精液。

感到人抽出身来，以为李帝努打算放过他，可没想到噩梦才刚刚开始。

李帝努将李东赫翻过来，看到人哭的梨花带雨的，眼角微红，抽抽搭搭带着泪痕，一股邪火又向下冒，释放过一次的部位再次硬挺起来。

“…别…不要…求你…求你…唔—”

没有理会李东赫哭着的求饶，李帝努扯着人的头发往身前带，伴着人的哭喊直接将炙热抵进人嘴里。

被湿热柔软的口腔内壁包裹实在太过舒适，李东赫觉得自己嘴里的物什又大了一圈，被刺激地直流泪。

李帝努扣着人的脑袋又开始一轮的顶弄，过深的冲撞让李东赫觉得很不舒服，有点想呕的感觉。

泪水逐渐模糊了眼眶，李东赫拍打着人扣着他后脑勺的手臂，可被人折腾后不带力气的拍打于人而言只是小猫轻抓的力度。

面前这个人，不是他的李帝努，不是那个宠他爱他的那个李帝努，只是一个被情欲控制住的alpha，而可笑的是，这一切都是李东赫自己一手造成的。

李帝努几个过狠的顶撞后释放在人嘴里，捂住李东赫的嘴让人咽下去。费力地咽下腥滑的粘液，李东赫抠着李帝努的手让他松开，不成想又被人推翻，仰躺着腿弯成m型，接受新一轮的操干。

“…不要…不要…求你…好…疼…李帝努…你醒醒…好疼…”

李东赫看着面前人又一次精神起来的部位，忍不住崩溃，不久前被人硬闯进来的地方还在发疼，他真的受不了了。

可李帝努现在听不见李东赫任何的哭喊，情欲占据了他所有的思绪，除了让自己爽之外没有任何想法。

无力感袭来，李东赫不再做任何反抗，嗓子已经哑了，嘴角还有未吞咽下去的李帝努的精液，直挺挺地望着天花板，手耷拉在床边，泪顺着眼角无声的流，他现在就像一个任人玩弄的泄愤玩具。

空气里弥漫的是李东赫最为依赖的温甜牛奶味，可那个会疼他吻他在乎他感受的，笑的眉眼弯弯的男孩不在这里。

前面已经被人干射了好几次，现在已经什么都射不出来了。身上到处是被人因不注意力道掐出的青紫色痕迹。

使用过度的地方被人的抽插带出烂红的软肉，泛起白沫，还带有丝丝鲜红，交合地方的床单上已经有星星点点的血迹。

“不可以…不可…以…求…”

当生殖腔被顶开的时候，李东赫发起抖来，意识到可能会发生什么的时候，拼劲全身的力气去掐李帝努的手臂。

带有钝感的短指甲还是将李帝努抓伤，也多亏这个，李帝努终于清醒过来，在释放的前一秒退出了李东赫的生殖腔。

又一次被灌满，李帝努退出来时，精液顺着合不上的小穴往外流。李东赫感到人再次朝自己伸出的手，绝望笼罩着他，干脆直接闭上眼睛，他错了，他不该给李帝努下药的，他不该作死，他真的错了。

“…我…不行了……我真的…不行了…放过我…”

哑着嗓子，带着哭腔的请求，克制不住发抖的身体，以及身上青青紫紫的印记，李帝努心疼地将人扶起身，抱在怀里，他对小熊的暴行一幕幕在脑海里回放，他都干了些什么啊。

“对不起。”

李东赫睁开眼睛，哭肿带泪的眼睛里还有深深的恐惧，确认着人眼神里心疼愧疚的情绪，大颗大颗眼泪往下砸，怯怯的将手臂环上了李帝努的脖子。

“对不起，对不起……”

除了这三个字李帝努不知道还能说什么，眼睛瞥到了床单上刺眼的鲜红色，心里一抽，他怎么会舍得这么对待怀里的人，可今天他也不知道自己究竟怎么了，怎么会变成这样。

李东赫不停地摇头示意人不必抱歉。这是他自己活该，他知道的。

“…李帝努…你…亲亲我好吗？”

极尽温柔的吻上人的唇瓣，辗转反侧，勾起人的舌头轻轻吮着，缠绵的和刚刚凶狠干着对方的仿佛是两个人。

一手环着人的腰，一手从人腿弯处穿过，公主抱的姿势将李东赫抱到浴室清理，期间，李帝努也没有停，将安抚地吻细细密密印在人的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊处，小熊舒服的眯起眼睛，顺带蹭了蹭李帝努的脸颊。

接下来的几天，李东赫算是丧失生活自理能力了，他终于体会什么叫被做的下不了床的程度。整个人像被碾过一样，从床上坐起身都疼，难言的部位就算上了药，痛感也不会减少。

幸好两人都不在回归期，不会影响到什么，不然，真的要被经纪人骂死了。

不过，虽说李东赫非常后悔给李帝努下药这件事，但怎么说呢，还是有点好处的。

李帝努本身就十分宠李东赫，经过这次的事后，心都要疼碎了，这几天对人更是宠上了天，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕摔了。买菜做饭，陪人看剧，帮人按摩，分分钟让李东赫有想嫁的心思。

而没过几天，李东赫的发情期就来了，估计就是因为那次作死，导致他的发情期提前了。

当李帝努带着信息素靠近时，不友好的经历还是无法避免的涌上脑海，被情热折磨的人不由自主地向后靠但又忍不住地贴近。

李帝努望着人半推半就的动作，知道李东赫在担心害怕些什么，轻柔的吻落在脸颊。

“不会的，再也不会发生上次的事了，对不起，真的。你信信我，嗯？”

李东赫信，他当然信。唇上的吻是无声的默许。

这应该是爱情里最能演绎温柔浪漫的一场情事了。

耐心细致的前戏，甜蜜缱绻的亲吻，温柔缠绵的顶弄，李东赫觉得自己仿佛是一朵飘在天空里的棉花糖，被太阳光晒得暖融融，甜丝丝的。

也许是上次经历的后遗症，做的时候看不见人李东赫就开始发颤，颤得像风雨飘摇里的一朵小花，不停地找人的嘴接吻，又或是腻着嗓子叫人的名字让人应他……李帝努都一一满足，这应该也是李帝努床上话最多的一次了，带着安慰抱歉意味的情话，抑或是甜甜蜜蜜的叫人“宝贝”“小熊”总之一切能想起来的可爱称呼，搞得李东赫红着耳尖恨不得捂住他的嘴。

“我才发现，就算是做这事，你大部分时间还是笑着的。”手指摩挲着人的眉毛，顺着脸颊，再到人的唇瓣。

李帝努张张嘴将李东赫的食指含入口中，轻咬又舔了舔，然后被李东赫一脸羞涩的推开。

李帝努抓着人的手凑近，直勾勾盯着对方，呼吸缠绕在一起，看得李东赫浑身不自在。

“还不是因为你的反应比较可爱。”

脸颊迅速升温，李帝努抓住李东赫要呼他的手，吮着人腮帮子吻，离开时是一声响亮的“啵”声。

李东赫的没脸没皮每次到床上就不知去哪了，倒是李帝努玩得一次比一次狠。

“其实，那次是我不对。”

正拿着纸巾擦着对方的脸，李帝努看着小熊怼着手指冒出这么一句话。

“怎么了？”

“上次…其实…是我…是我给你下药了…”

李东赫一脸视死如归的气势说完，小心翼翼地游移着眼神察看对方的表情，但是意外地发现李帝努依旧笑着看着自己。

“我知道。上次倒垃圾的时候看见包装纸了。”

“对不起。”

低下小脑袋认错，蓬松的发顶对着人，可爱到冒泡的小熊怎么会有人舍得惩罚呢？

“下次还敢不敢了？”

头摇的像拨浪鼓，上次的经历每每想起就让李东赫心悸，他哪里还敢再作死。

“真乖。”

突然凑近的呼吸，李东赫还以为李帝努要来吻他，下意识闭上了双眼，良久没有得到回应，睁开眼是人笑得弯弯的双眼，指尖轻轻点了他的鼻尖。

“想什么呢你？”

空气里巧克力与牛奶交融在一起，甜甜腻腻的，这才是他们的相处模式。

—END—


End file.
